Ferdinand (film)/Trivia
Trivias for Ferdinand (film). Trivias * "Ferdinand the Bull" was a Disney animated short, first shown in 1938. * The village where Nina and Ferdinand live in is Ronda in the south of Spain. This village is known for having the oldest building in the world, built in 1785. * Walt Disney previously produced a short film about Ferdinand the bull that won an Academy Award for Best Animated Short. * The scenes where Una, Dos, and Cuatro roll themselves up is an allusion to Sonic the Hedgehog. One of them is even blue, like Sonic. * Originally intended to be released in July 2017, then it was pushed back to December 22nd the same year, then it was pushed forward to December 15th, releasing the same day as Star Wars: Episode VIII - The Last Jedi (2017). * Many of the character's names are little puns or at least implied descriptions of the characters themselves. Guapo is a Spanish slang term for "big tough guy" but can also refer to one who thinks he is "all that" which is exactly like the character who is always flashing a smile and likes to strike poses. Valiente means brave or valiant, which is not shown from said character until later. Bones is so skinny you can see his bones through his hide, namely his pelvic bones. Maquina means machine, and we see this in how he dances like a robot, conducts electricity, and the rumor that he was made in a lab. Una, Dos, and Quatro mean One, Two, and Four. Angus is a common Scottish name but also the name for a breed of Scottish cattle. El Primero is less of a name and more of a title, and it means "The First" or in this case more likely, "The Best". Some other names aren't quite as clear. Lupe sounds like "loopy", American vernacular for crazy and even Nina when written as niña means "girl". Lupe is also short for Guadalupe (Virgen of Guadalupe). * Although Ferdinand is a peaceful bull that does not wish to partake in any fierce fighting, his voice actor, John Cena, is known for being a wrestler. * Opened to only $13.3 million, the lowest figure for a Blue Sky Studios film, partly due to opening alongside Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017), besting the $21.3 million opening for Ice Age 5: Collision Course (2016), the franchise's lowest grossing film. * Kate McKinnon's third animated film, after The Angry Birds Movie (2016) and Finding Dory (2016). * This film marks the third Blue Sky Studios film that's based on a book, after Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who! (2008) and Epic (2013). (Not counting The Peanuts Movie (2015) which is based on a comic strip). * Blue Sky Studios' second film to be nominated for the Golden Globe for Best Animated Feature, the first was The Peanuts Movie (2015). * Blue Sky Studios' twelfth feature film. * David Tennant's second animated film based on a book, after How to Train Your Dragon (2010). * Koukoi Games released a mobile video game based on the film, called "Ferdinand: Unstoppabull." The game is available from Google Play and the App Store. * This film ends Blue Sky Studios' seven year streak of releasing films every year which began with Rio (2011). Films made by the studio that were scheduled for a 2018 release date were cancelled or moved to a different year, a sequel to The Peanuts Movie (2015) was cancelled and Spies in Disguise (2019) moved to 2019. * Gina Rodriguez, Gabriel Iglesias and Anthony Anderson's second animated film together, after The Star (2017). * This marks the fourth animated film with which John Cena has been involved, after Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery (2014), The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown! (2015) and Surf's Up 2: WaveMania (2017), as well as the first to release theatrically. * Despite coming out in 3-D, the first trailer nor poster mention it's 3-D release. * Similar to Rio (2011), this movie features photographs on the closing credits. * The hedgehogs are named Una, Dos, and Quatro. In English this translates to One, Two, and Four. This is why Ferdinand asked about "Tres" since that name translates to the number Three. * This is Gabriel Iglesias' fifth and last animated feature in 2017. He was also in Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017), The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (2017), The Star (2017) and Coco (2017). * The longest Blue Sky film to date, five to six minutes longer than Epic (2013) and Rio 2 (2014). * First lead role in an animated project for John Cena. Before that, he had previously landed the lead roles in Dave the Barbarian and the pilot to Ultimate Muscle: The Kinnikuman Legacy (2002), but both were never released to the public. He had also auditioned for Ron Stoppable in Kim Possible (2002). * Carlos Saldahna's sixth directorial effort after Ice Age (2002), Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (2006), Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009), Rio (2011) and Rio 2 (2014). * Blue Sky Studios and WWE are both based in Connecticut. * This is the second Blue Sky Studios film, based on a book and animation, to have an original theme music being remade by its film composer. The first was The Peanuts Movie's (2015) "Linus and Lucy", "Skating", "Christmas Time Is Here", and "Christmas is Coming" having been remade by Christophe Beck. The second is Ferdinand's (2017) "Flower Theme" being remade by John Powell. * This is the first Blue Sky Studios released during the holiday season, since The Peanuts Movie (2015), December, the month, in which this film released in, would be the standard month, in which each Blue Sky Studios film in the future would release. * This is John Cena's second animated film in 2017. He was also in Surf's Up 2: WaveMania (2017). * Gabriel Iglesias and Bobby Cannavale's second animated film together, after The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (2017). * The sixth Blue Sky Studios movie to use human characters after Ice Age (2002), Rio (2011), Epic (2013), Rio 2 (2014) The Peanuts Movie (2015) and Uglydolls (2017). All others were humanless. * Blue Sky Studios's 9th PG Rated Movie, of which all their films but Horton Hears a Who! (2008), Rio 2 (2014) and The Peanuts Movie (2015) have been Rated, as well as their 4th film outside the Ice Age franchise to have that rating. * David Tennant's third theatrically released animated film, after How to Train Your Dragon (2010) and The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! (2012). * John Powell also scored some of the previous films produced by Blue Sky Studios, which were Robots (2005), Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006), Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009), Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012), Rio (2011), Rio 2 (2014), and Dr. Suess' Horton Hears a Who! (2008). * This marks John Powell's second Blue Sky Studios original motion picture score album not to be distributed by Varèse Sarabande since Rio 2 (2014) was distributed by Sony Classical. * The second Blue Sky Studios film to display the title at the end instead of the start, after Epic (2013). * This is Blue Sky Studios' first PG-rated animated film for thematic elements. * Is the first Blue Sky Studios film to simply use the name of the main protagonist in the title since Dr Seuss's Horton Hears a Who (2008). * Adam Devine was originally cast as the voice of Ferdinand before being replaced by John Cena. * WILHELM SCREAM: ghost horton credits * he sixth Blue Sky Studios film to be produced in 2.35:1, after Rio (2011), Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012), Epic (2013), Rio 2 (2014) and Ice Age: Collision Course (2016). * After the girl and Ferdinand first walk out of the barn and Ferdinand looks around, a "Hidden Mickey" can be seen in the trees just over the girls shoulder to the right. A few seconds later when Ferdinand sits down under the tree at the top of the hill a couple of trees appear to be breasts. * if you have good hearing you may hear the Chicken Run (2000) reference if there's a will there's a way * Angus shares the same name as the Persian cat, Angus from Rock Dog (2016). Category:Trivia